Saigo no Sangatsu: El Ultimo Mes de Marzo
by BrunoProg64
Summary: Adaptación libre del doujin 'Saigo no Sangatsu' de Tsukumo Gou. Tsunami no puede perdonarse lo que hizo... ese último Mes de Marzo donde destruyó su relación y la de Tachimukai de la forma mas terrible posible. TsunaTachi. Relato Yaoi y Lemon, advertidos sensibles. Reviews por favor.
1. Introducción

**Saigo no Sangatsu: El Último Marzo**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Level 5 / OLM y Tv Tokyo.

Saigo no Sangatsu es un doujin perteneciente a Tsukumo Gou.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Introducción**

"_No era que yo buscase una razón… porque en el fondo no la hay…"_

Tsunami Jousuke estaba parado con su tabla de surf que leía el número 273. Era una tarde de playa mientras las olas golpeaban el mar y mojaban sus oscuros pies… pero algo más variaba en esa puesta de sol… Tsunami Jousuke estaba muy indispuesto. No quería surfear.

(Nota del Autor: '273' se puede leer como Tsu-Na-Mi. [2 = futa_tsu_, en ordinales], Na [7 = _na_na] y Mi [3 = _mi_tsu, en ordinales.], de ahí el número en la tabla del surfista).

Tal vez no era que estuviera indispuesto… pero se notaba que algo le pasaba al surfista… sólo parado ahí como tonto mientras esperaba las olas que mojaran su piel. Tal vez sólo quería que el mar lavase sus culpas.

Lavase las culpas de algún pecado o algo que desease expiación… lo cual era muy raro para un surfista como él… era muy raro que Tsunami tuviese que arrepentirse.

Pero si tenia… porque había perdido al que podría decirse era su razón de ser…

"_Pero… si sigo pensando en esto… pues lo perderé… para siempre"_

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Boys Don't Cry', Opening de la OVA 'Suteki na Shota Days 2 – Saigo no Sangatsu')

"_**Ese fue el último mes de Marzo"**_

"_**Así como los cerezos hacían llover sus pétalos, nuestro amor floreció entre los árboles"**_

Las olas seguían golpeando la costa y los pies de Tsunami, mientras el seguía mirando el ocaso naranja… ya faltaría poco para el anochecer, pero al surfista le sentía que le faltaba algo.

Por algún motivo tenia el puño cerrado como lamentándose de ese algo que perdió. Y es que era extremadamente inusual ver al surfista deprimido, él era el adalid del optimismo y la hiperactividad… verlo así… era algo fuera de lugar.

Pero había perdido eso que le daba una razón para seguir adelante… o bueno, que sentía que sería su razón para seguir adelante desde entonces, era normal que estuviese deprimido.

"_**Lo que yo tenía encerrado en mi corazón, fue un solitario juego llamado 'Amor', que ahora soy incapaz de olvidar"**_

"_**Lo más triste que nos pongamos, será más difícil para nosotros el poder ver nuestro dolor"**_

- Tachi-kun… ¿Porqué es que todo… se puso así?

Tsunami miró arriba y mientras vio el color dorado que daba los últimos resplandores del atardecer, recordó a se chico de pelo castaño… a ese chico que quería mucho… porque era tan inocente, tan tierno… y tan decidido.

Pero por lo que había pasado, su existencia ahora era un mito… ya no podía volverlo a sentir junto a él… por más que lo quisiera.

Lo que había hecho… de seguro rompería todo tipo de puentes entre ellos dos… era un mito ya creer que Tachimukai volvería siquiera a dirigirle la palabra. Tenía que olvidarlo…

Pero el problema es que el delantero no podía en absoluto olvidarlo.

"_**Si me pongo a silvar para siempre en la noche… ¿Esa melodía me ayudará a olvidarte?"**_

Tsunami se puso a silvar… sus ojos se notaban algo teñidos… pero no por la brisa marina… sino por algo más… algo emocional.

Ya era de noche… el agua fría, pero Tsunami seguía ahí parado con su tabla. No era que quisiera surfear… era que quería que el mar callara los ruidos de su dolor. Que el mar tomase su dolor y se lo llevase a las profundidades del abismo.

Que el mar, que fue lo más cercano a su amigo, se encargara de lavar… de enterrar esos recuerdos… en lo más profundo… pero eso no era algo que el mar pudiese hacer.

El mar sólo era un montón de agua con sal… pero Tsunami no lo aceptaría… aunque supiera que eso era verdad… aunque supiera que el mar no lo ayudaría esta vez. Tal vez el mar nunca lo ayudó… tal vez fueron sus amigos y él nunca lo notó, dándole el crédito al mar.

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalaalala… lalalalalalaa…"**_

Lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del surfista y eran llevadas por el viento.

- ¿Porqué fui tan tonto…? Mierda… Tachi-kun está… Sniff… pero… no entiendo…

Sólo recordar los gritos y llantos de Tachimukai lo hacían querer lanzarse de lleno al mar y ser engullido. Pero no podía ser… él sabía nadar.

Pero esos lamentos seguían martilleando su mente, atormentándolo, torturándolo… ahí… como recordándole que lo que hizo era algo que no podía ser perdonado… no... nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero el punto era que lo había hecho.

Pero porque no sabía como expresar sus sentimientos… por ser… un idiota básicamente.

"_**Cuando tu tocas mi cuerpo, una alegre y dolorosa briza, hace que mi corazón lata sin control"**_

"_**No puedo confesarle a nadie este amor, así que déjame decírtelo con mis ojos"**_

"_**Tú a mi lado, eso es todo lo que necesito…"**_

Tsunami se lamentaba… es que lo que había hecho era algo tan estúpido… algo que había destruido todo rastro de la relación que esperaba tener con el portero suplente de Raimon.

Tal vez siempre fue así… tal vez él sólo estuvo destinado para pertenecer al mar… y las garras de Poseidón le arrebataron a ese chico que era su consentido…

¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sabía… pero recordaba la sensación que probó… ese sabor prohibido… la esencia de Tachimukai… la esencia de ese portero… bien valía el Infierno por haber probado esa ambrosía de dioses…

Pero sólo quería probarla, no quería destruir al portador. Eso lo atormentaba… que tuviera que romper el plato para probar la ambrosía… porque el plato… era la persona que más quería… la persona que juró proteger… y él mismo… le hizo daño.

"_**Cuando mi verdadero sueño se haga realidad, las barreras se derrumbarán, lo sé..."**_

"_**Inclusive esa cara de dolor que tienes, eventualmente desaparecerá"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalaalala… lalalalalalaa…"**_

"_**Tu sonrisa es mi felicidad…"**_

Tsunami pensaba como rayos se malogró todo. Oficialmente esos dos eran inseparables, uña y mugre. Pero… ese día de Marzo, todo cambió… para mal por desgracia.

- Endou… - decía Tsunami - ¿Porqué solo tenías ojos para él? ¿Porqué solo eras un admirador acérrimo de ese portero? No sé que de especial tiene… pero… Tachi… ¿Acaso nunca tuviste ojos para mí?

Tsunami cerró los ojos y recordó todas las veces que Tachimukai lo llamaba:

- ¡Tsunami-san!

- ¡Tsunami-san!

- Mierda… - pensó el surfista – Eras tan lindo… tan inocente… tan decidido… ¿Porqué no pudiste tener ojos para otro que no sea tu… condenado capitán? ¿No lo sabías no? Yo también… te quería… yo también… podía protegerte… más que ese 'Mamoru'… y por eso… lo siento… lo siento Tachi-kun… yo nunca…

(Nota del Autor: 'Mamoru' significa 'proteger', lo que dice Tsunami es un juego de palabras.)

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Ese fue el último mes de Marzo…"**_

- Tal vez el mar me ayude a olvidar… el mar es inmensó… sé que lo hará…

Pero incluso él podía sentir la falsedad en sus propias palabras. Ni toda el agua del mar lavaría sus pecados… esa mancha del manjar prohibido… estaría en él, hediendo para siempre…

Desde ese último día de Marzo… hasta la eternidad.


	2. Parte 1

**Saigo no Sangatsu: El Último Marzo**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Level 5 / OLM y Tv Tokyo.

Saigo no Sangatsu es un doujin perteneciente a Tsukumo Gou.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Saigo no Sangatsu**

**(El Último Mes de Marzo)**

**Parte 1**

(Inazuma Caravan, después de la derrota de la Academia Aliea)

Tsunami Jousuke estaba tirado en la hierba. Si… se había descompuesto la Inazuma Caravan, era sorprendente pensar que esa tira de chatarra pudiera seguir sirviendo después de ese escape masivo que habían realizado del Monte Fuji.

Pero había funcionado… aunque se estropeó y tenían que pasar todo el resto del día ahí… con los otros chicos, lo cual era una especie de alivio.

Después de jugar fútbol sin descanso, para luchar contra un viejo que no pudo aceptar que las tragedias ocurren. Si… Kira Hiroto murió… y es una tragedia… pero… ¿Acaso eso no pasa todos los días? ¿Porqué él tiene que ser más especial?

Tsunami no entendía porque todos daban ese enfoque tan megalómano a sus tragedias. Incluso las hay peores… y aunque fuera así, el mar era mas grande que todo ese dolor. Había que aprender a resignarse, o a vivir una vida sin preocupaciones. Eso es lo que él, Tsunami Jousuke, creía que era el sentido de la vida.

Entonces un balonazo que iba por el aire cayó cerca de él y lo sacó de su letargo.

- ¿¡Pero que…?

- ¡Tsunami-san, lo siento! ¡Lo siento, Tsunami-san!

Ante el vino corriendo el portero suplente, Tachimukai Yuuki, avergonzado por haberle tirado un balonazo a Tsunami. Se le veía avergonzado y como temeroso.

- Tachimukai… yo…

- ¡Lo siento Tsunami-san! ¡Yo debí tapar mejor ese arco y por eso…!

Tsunami se quedó mirando un momento el rostro arrepentido de Tachimukai. El tipo ni siquiera estaba herido ni nada, pero se quedó embobado viendo ese rostro preocupado de su amigo.

Ciertamente adoraba esa expresión tan inocente de Tachimukai… en el fondo, adoraba todo lo relacionado a ese chico. No sabía como explicarlo… sería su rostro… el color de su pelo… pero más que eso… era su actitud… Tachimukai era una persona… tan inocente que lo que desearía cualquiera que lo viese era protegerlo.

Y después de lo que había visto en la Academia Aliea… era mayor su deseo de protegerlo. Ese chico era muy inocente… y alguien tenía que cuidarlo de las bravas embestidas del mar. O eso era lo que su mente pensaba…

No sabía como es que le empezó a gustar… Tachimukai se veía tierno… y encima de todo… tenía admiración hacia otra persona, hacia Endou Mamoru, el capitán de su equipo. Pero de cualquier modo… el surfista había desarrollado una especie de relación de hermano mayor con Tachimukai. Ese chico era demasiado tierno como para dejarlo a su suerte…

- ¿Tsunami-san? ¿Estás rojo?

- ¡Eehhh! ¡Esto… yo! No es nada… jejeje… no es nada…

Otra vez Tsunami se había sonrojado por quedarse pensando en lo tierno o lindo que debería verse Tachimukai. ¿Qué era eso? ¿A qué se debía? Lo sabía… para él Tachimukai era como un hermano menor, pero eso no explicaba todo… esas cosas… se sentía raro…

- ¡Chicos, vamos a entrenar! – llamó Endou.

- ¡Claro, Endou-san! – gritó Tachimukai yendo hacia su ídolo.

Tsunami se levantó con un poco de molestia hacia el equipo. Quería descansar un poco del tema del fútbol. Es cierto, desde que vio que podía dominar el balón como quien domina las olas del mar, era algo que le gustó… pero en ese momento… tal vez lo único que quería era seguir pensando un poco en su propio mundo.

- ¡Tsunami-san! ¡Vamos! – le llamó Tachimukai.

- Esto… vamos… jejejee…

- Tsunami-san, tu si que estás en las nubes ¿no?

- Jejeje…

Pronto esos dos llegaron al sitio donde habían improvisado un campo de fútbol. Al final, estando varados en el camino no era que pudiesen conseguir un campo reglamentario. Tsunami pudo ver que se dividían en grupos… era cierto, faltaban jugadores para tener 11 en cada bando, pero se podría improvisar.

El pitido de una de las managers dio por iniciado ese partido, donde por casualidades del destino quedó Tsunami en el mismo equipo de Tachimukai, de modo que tenía que ser el defensa para el portero en cuestión.

Tsunami sabía que Tachimukai era un chico valiente, pero había algo en él que no lo hacía brillar a la altura de Endou u otros jugadores. No sabía que era… tal vez era la típica inseguridad del muchacho…

- ¡Kidou, tómala! – dijo Domon dándole un pase a su compañero.

Tsunami despertó de su letargo, en el otro equipo estaba Kidou, ese jugador tan… brillante y que por ende era un peligro para su bando… debía defender a toda costa su lado del campo.

- ¡Ahí va!

Dado que era un partido amistoso, Kidou disparó con energía, pero sin utilizar ninguna súper técnica… el balón viajo directo hacia el arco, sin que Tsunami pudiera hacer algo para detenerlo… fue entocnes cuando Tachimukai intentó taparlo…

- ¡Aaaahhhh! – la pelota golpeó a Tachimukai y sólidamente atravesó el amago de portería.

- ¡Gol del equipo B! ¡El marcador está en 0 – 1! – dijo el conductor de la Inazuma Caravan, que se dedicaba a comentar el partido.

Tachimukai cayó al suelo. Tsunami se preocupó, aunque sabia que ese tipo de accidentes eran comunes… y se acercó hacia Tachimukai.

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?

- Tsunami-san… lamento no poder defender ese gol…

- No te preocupes… ¿Estás bien, Tachimukai?

- Esto yo… Tsunami-san… estoy bien... pero… ¿Porqué tienes la cara roja?

- Eh… esto... yo….

De nuevo lo mismo. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba que no podía evitar ponerse rojo con ver a Tachimukai? No sabía explicar ese sentimiento, porque no estaba seguro de si lo sentía en primer lugar. Después de todo… era normal que le pareciese lindo…

El partido siguió sin novedad, salvo que por la existencia de Kidou, el equipo de este jugador se impuso ante el equipo en el que Tachimukai era el portero. Era de esperarse… a Tachimukai aún le faltaba cosas por aprender. Aunque a su defensa, el portero tapó algunos goles, pero en general… la suerte ya estaba echada.

- ¡Este es el fin del partido! – dijo el conductor - ¡Tenemos una clara victoria 2 – 5 al equipo B!

Al sonar el pitido final, los grupos se desbandaron y se tiraron en la hierba a descansar, agotados por el esfuerzo físico que les implicó ese partido.

- Cielos… Kidou estuvo genial…

- Y Endou casi inexpugnable… pero esos remates de Tsunami fueron….

Tsunami ni recordaba lo que había hecho, sólo recogió su cantimplora y se fue a echar al pasto, donde de repente algo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- ¡Tsunami-san!

- Oh.. Tachimukai…

- Jejeje… estuve terrible hoy, ¿verdad?

- No digas eso… yo estoy seguro que si entrenas más podrás tapar cualquier tiro…

- ¿Tú lo crees? Yo… siento que no estoy a la altura de Endou-san y…

- Escúchame Tachimukai… - dijo Tsunami – No te compares siempre con Endou… ¿vale?

- Pero yo…

- Yo estoy seguro que tú tienes mas potencial y podrás ser mejor que Endou… ¿Lo entiendes? Eres muy poderso amigo mio… recuerda… _el mar es increíble, inclusive una pequeña ola puede destruir las rocas si sigue intentando… hasta que las destroza._

- Tit… tienes razón… ¡Me esforzaré! Esto… Tsunami-san… ¿Tu cara…?

- No es nada… no es nada… - dijo Tsunami ocultándose.

¿Qué rayos era eso que sentía? No tenía sentido en absoluto… siempre que lo veía o algo se sonrojaba… eso lo hacía enfurecerse consigo mismo.

- Tsunami-san…

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Qué harás cuando todo esto acabe?

- Pues… yo creo que me volveré a Okinawa… el mar es lo máximo…

- Ya veo… yo… creo que volveré a Fukuoka…

- Pero podremos vernos… ¿verdad?

- ¿Eh? ¿Tsunami-san?

- Digo… jejejee… que podré tomar el Ferry y venir a verte a Fukuoka…

- Claro… Tsunami-san… ¿Pero… acaso no esta muy lejos? Siempre podemos vernos por Internet…

- No Tachimukai… no es eso…

- ¿Eh?

- No es solo verte por una pantalla de monitor… es que sigas creciendo como portero… eres un chico con mucho potencial…

- Tsunami-san… gracias… ¡Estoy seguro que podremos ser más fuertes si entrenamos juntos!

- Eso no lo dudes, Tachimukai… jejeje…

Esos momentos hacían sentir bien a Tsunami. Le agradaba poder ser protector con Tachimukai. De cualquier modo… sentía que estar a su lado lo hacía más tierno y más agradable… estaba claro que sentía algo por él.

Pero es que eso no podía ser… esos dos… eran dos chicos… ¿Cómo podían? Eso no sería aceptado… no sabríamos si por sus demás compañeros o por ellos mismos. Felizmente se acababa todo el tema de la Inazuma Caravan… cuando volvieran a sus ciudades, ahí podrían intentar lo que Tsunami quería.

- Tsunami-san… creo que me voy a descansar… ¿Te vienes a la Caravana?

- Ehh… creo que todavía quiero seguir estando aquí un rato.

- Bueno… ten buenas noches… y no te quedes dormido en la intemperie… jejejee…

Tachimukai se retiró y Tsunami siguió mirando el cielo ahora estrellado y oscuro de esa zona campestre. En su mente solo tenia a una persona… Tachimukai. Estaba claro que eso de que se encontrarían sería una mentira… aunque Tsunami era capaz de nadar el mar para llegar a Fukuoka… sabía que eso no era posible. Pero quería quedarse con Tachimukai el mayor tiempo posible… porque aunque se conocían de poco… el surfista vio algo en ese portero suplente.

- Aki… ¿Estás ahí?

Tsunami se sobresaltó porque vio a las managers salir a conversar. Decidió esconderse detrás los árboles cercanos al bosque de donde se ubicaban. Tal vez así oiría algunas cosas o les jugaría una broma. Se ocultó entre la maleza. Con suerte, en la noche no llamaría la atención de nadie.

- Haruna… sip... aquí estoy…

- No me lo puedo creer… no acabo de creerlo…

- Lo de Tachimukai… sip… es algo increíble…

Tsunami que iba a saltar para darles un susto de muerte se quedó sorprendido al oír eso. ¿Qué había pasado con Tachimukai? Decidió seguir entre los árboles para oírlas.

- Lo pidió delante de todos… pidió que Endou le permitiera ir con él a la ciudad Inazuma.

- ¿Tu crees que intente transferirse a Raimon?

- ¡Claro que lo hará! ¡Ese chico hará todo por seguir a Endou! – respondió Haruna.

- Pero… es una decisión muy apresurada… digo… no va a volver a Fukuoka.

- No… claro que no volverá… - respondió Haruna – Pero… creo que es lo mejor para él… su equipo era un equipo bastante mediocre.

- Supongo que tienes razón…

El mundo de Tsunami pareció destruirse en ese momento… ¿Tachimukai se iba? ¿Cómo… cuando? ¿Porqué haría algo así? ¿Porqué no se lo diría? Se sentía engañado… el chico por el cual tenía esos sentimientos… lo iba a dejar… ¿Porqué? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal?

No lo pudo soportar… y decidiendo no revelarse ante esas managers, decidió esperar para preguntárselo al propio Tachimukai en persona. Mientras esperaba, en su mente seguía esa pregunta que lo quemaba como fuego. ¿Porqué Tachimukai lo abandonaría?

Lo que le dolía… era que él no tenía ni la habilidad ni la inteligencia, ni el dinero para poder ser transferido a Raimon. ¿Dónde viviría? ¿En una casa de alquiler? En el caso de Tachimukai y Endou… el capitán era capaz de darle un espacio en su casa… de modo que la mudanza no era ningún problema. Tsunami estaba al tanto que Endou admiraba de cierto modo a Tachimukai… tal vez por sentirse honrado porque alguien llegase a extremos de seguir su forma de ser.

"_No era que buscase una excusa… pero tanto Tachimukai y yo somos chicos… esto… es algo que hasta yo llamaría… algo sucio… pero… esto sentimientos… tengo que decirlos… no puedo perder a Tachimukai para siempre…"_

Finalmente las managers se retiraron, de modo que Tsunami pudo salir de su escondite y poder ingresar a la caravana… donde encontró durmiendo a Tachimukai… y al verlo así… decidió por un momento contemplar su rostro… dormía casi parecía un ángel…

Pero Tsunami exigía respuestas, de modo que despertó a Tachimukai, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

- Oye… Tachimukai… oye… oye…

- Hmmpf… ¿Tsuna… mi-san?

- Si… soy yo… ¿Tienes tiempo?

- ¿Qué sucede…?

- Quiero hablar contigo… ¿Podemos… ir al techo de la Caravana?

- Tsunami-san… es de noche… y en realidad…

Tsunami lo cogió de la mano y lo miró como sonrojado.

- Por favor… es… importante…

- ¿Tsunami-san? ¿Tu rostro esta raro?

- Por favor… Tachimukai…

- Vale… subamos al techo… también quiero… decirte algo…

- Gracias… Tachimukai…

Pronto esos dos se subieron al techo de la Caravana. Los dos se quedaron mirando las estrellas… pero por algún motivo, como conociendo el motivo de la discusión… ninguno se atrevía a hablar primero…

- ¡Esto… yo! – dijeron los dos a la vez. Se sonrojaron.

- Empieza tú, Tsunami-san…

- Bueno… es que verás… he oído… que te quieres transferir a Raimon… yo quería saber… si eso es cierto… ¿Lo es?

Tsunami deseaba con toda su alma que eso fuera sólo un rumor tonto.

- Lo es, Tsunami-san…

"_De algún modo… esto es más impactante que lo que yo pensé en un principio…"_

- ¿Acaso… no piensas volver a Fukuoka?

- Tsunami-san… en el tiempo que estado aquí… he aprendido… que el equipo de Yokato tal vez no me convenga del todo… por eso… yo quiero… probar un nuevo horizonte… quiero… ser uno de los 11 de Raimon… no es que sea un secreto… pero lo… lamento Tsunami-san…

"_Esto… es deprimente… pero sólo porque tanto Tachimukai y yo… somos hombres…"_

Tsunami intentó recomponerse tras esa devastadora noticia… porque en su mente intentaba buscar una razón… pero claro que había una… Endou Mamoru.

- ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir… Tachimukai?

- Pues… yo… hay alguien que me gusta…

En otras circunstancias, Tsunami felicitaría a Tachimukai… pero estaba tan confundido que sólo guardó un mudo silencio.

- … esa persona… ese chico es… Endou-san…

El corazón de Tsunami se rompió en mil pedazos en ese momento.

- ¡¿End..ou… Endou? - dijo sorprendido Tsunami.

"_Y pensar que los dos… somos hombres pero… tenía que ser ese imbécil de Endou…"_

- ¡Lo siento, Tsunami-san! Pero… quería hablarlo con alguien… porque… esto se siente raro… Tsunami-san… lo siento raro… yo sé… que tú… yo… y Endou nos llevamos bien… digo… él es el capitán… pero…

"_Por favor… no pidas perdón… por favor no te disculpes… debería ser yo el que se disculpase…"_

- Tachimukai… ¡VETE! ¡ESTO… ES UNA VERGÜENZA! – gritó Tsunami como liberando peso.

- ¿Tsuna…?

El rostro de Tachimukai se llenó de lágrimas y el muchacho simplemente dio un salto del techo de la Caravana y empezó a correr en dirección al bosque, perdiéndose entre los árboles. Tsunami se quedó ahí… mirándolo… y enterró su rostro entre sus rodillas, como quien se lanzase un clavado en una piscina.

"_Nunca… quise decirle eso… era cierto… eso sonaba raro… pero… hubiera preferido que esos días… donde era su mentor hubieran continuado…"_

- Soy… una mierda total… - susurró Tsunami – Pude ver su rostro herido… pero aun así yo… incluso él lo dijo… 'se siente raro'… y aun así… sabiendo su confusión… yo… realmente soy lo peor… soy una mierda total…

Tsunami se recostó sobre el techo de la Caravana… y cerró los ojos… esperando que el sueño le quitase la culpa de la tontería que había dicho…

- Tachimukai… perdóname… - dijo antes de quedar dormido.

* * *

(**Nota del Autor:** Esto corresponde a la parte 1 de la adaptación del infame doujin de Tsukumo Gou, '_Saigo no Sangatsu_' (lit. "El Último Marzo'). Espero haber representado bien la tensión entre estos dos personajes... así como ese doujin se explica la tensión entre Fujino y Nii.

En la segunda parte, me preparo para explicar la parte más infame de todo este relato… así que de nuevo, advierto a mis lectores sensibles proceder con reservas.

Gracias a todos los que me dan una oportunidad leyendo este relato…)


	3. Parte 2

**Saigo no Sangatsu: El Último Marzo**

**(Tsunami x Tachimukai)**

**Renuncia**

Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Le pertenece a Level 5 / OLM y Tv Tokyo.

Saigo no Sangatsu es un doujin perteneciente a Tsukumo Gou.

Este es un relato yaoi y lemmon. Por favor los que no gusten del género, abstenerse de leer. Abstenerse sensibles por lo que voy a adaptar.

**Saigo no Sangatsu**

**(El Último Mes de Marzo)**

**Parte 2**

**(Nota del Autor: **Reitero a mis lectores sensibles proceder con reservas en esta parte, la más infame del doujin de Tsukumo Gou)

"_Esa noche… tuve un sueño…"_

En ese sueño, Tsunami se encontraba como nadando… en una especie de líquido viscoso… como si hubiera ocurrido un derrame de petróleo en el mar. No tenía ni tabla de surfear, ni lentes… ni ropa de baño… nada… sólo estaba él… su pelo hecho un lio… y cubierto de ese líquido viscoso, mientras jadeaba por mantener la respiración en una especie de material que sólo lo hundía de a pocos, y que tenia que luchar para salir a flote.

- Aaahh… aahhh… ahhh… - los jadeos se hacían más intensos.

Mientras nadaba… como sintiéndose… como ahogado… encontró una especie de montículo, de isla… a la cual intentó nadar con todas su fuerzas, mientras ese líquido pegajoso se adhería a su cuerpo… y le impedía cada vez mas el poder nadar. Tsunami hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano y logró llegar hacia esa costa… donde simplemente se tumbó en la arena mientras que todo ese líquido chorreaba por todo su cuerpo, jadeando violentamente.

Entonces el mar volvió a subir… empezando a llevarse la arena… y desenterrando algo… que era… el propio Tachimukai. Tsunami se vio… que estaba tanto como el propio Tachimukai sin nada, los dos desnudos y llenándose sus cuerpos de esa sustancia líquida que le impediría nadar… sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo en ese mar, así que se agarró fuertemente del cuerpo de Tachimukai.

Le sorprendió que ese cuerpo no respondiera ni hiciese muecas de dolor… pero entonces sintió que el líquido empezaba a hundirlos a los dos… rápidamente con sus uñas intentó cogerse del pecho de Tachimukai, pero solo podía resbalarse y caer en el agua... de modo que se trepó e intentó cogerse de donde pudo… del pecho, de las piernas, del cuello… de lo que pudiese… mientras que en su desesperación… tajaba… cortaba la piel, hacía heridas en el cuerpo de Tachimukai, mientras seguía jadeando como intentando evitar que ese líquido espeso lo asfixie.

No… él no moriría… si alguien tenía que morirse… aunque ya estaba muerto… ese era Tachimukai… por traicionarlo… por jugar con sus sentimientos…

- Aaaahhh… aaaahhhh… ahhhh….

Mientras Tsunami seguía aferrándose a ese cuerpo en un intento de salvar su vida… comenzó a ver que sus manos se manchaban de color rojo, porque estaba empezando a escarbar por así decirlo en la carne de Tachimukai que flotaba ahí…

Pero finalmente empezó a hundirse… mientras intentaba cogerse del cuello en una medida desesperada… pero su peso y las heridas hundirían al cuerpo de Tachimukai… eso era algo inexorable. Sólo vio su rostro y sus ojos mientras eran engullidos por ese líquido extraño.

- Aaah… aaahh… ahhh…

Tsunami despertó de ese sueño o pesadilla que tuvo… en realidad no entendía el significado… no entendía nada… sólo vio que dado que las estrellas todavía seguían en el firmamento, no había dormido mucho.

Sintió algo como mojado… para ser precisos en su entrepierna… de modo que se abrió el short para poder saber que era… descubriendo que tenía mojada la ropa interior. Se había venido… porque por algún motivo le habría excitado el estar en ese… ritual de castigo contra Tachimukai por traicionar sus sentimientos.

- Yo… - pensó Tsunami, pero decidió cerrarse los shorts y bajar de la Inazuma Caravan. Tenía que encontrar a Tachimukai. Una idea entró en su mente.

Recordó que alguna vez le dijo a Tachimukai que todas las corrientes de agua iban hacia el mar, de modo que decidió buscar un rio… porque a juzgar por la vegetación y los árboles, tenía que haber uno por ahí.

Conforme seguía andando… su corazón latía mas deprisa… en parte por recordar ese bizarro sueño erótico donde destrozaba por así decirlo a Tachimukai… y porque no sabía que le iba a decir al portero suplente cuando lo encontrase.

Siguió caminando, hasta que oyó el sonido de un arroyo… y como piedras siendo tiradas a la corriente. Tsunami se escondió entre la hierba… sólo quería confirmar lo que pensaba… que Tachimukai estaba ahí.

Efectivamente, el portero suplente estaba tirando piedras al rio, mientras intentaba recomponerse. En ese momento, Tsunami supo que se encontraban a buena distancia de la Inazuma Caravan y decidió darse a conocer.

- Yo… (Hey…)

- Tsunami-san… esto… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sólo pasaba a verte…

- Tsunami-san… sobre eso… de antes… yo… pensé que si se lo decía… a Tsunami-san, me escucharía… porque siempre me apoyaste… pero si piensas que es algo vergonzoso pues…

"_Si no acepta estos… sucios sentimientos… no tendré otra opción… no pienso… perderlo…"_

- ¿Tsunami-san? ¿Me escuchas? Antes de irme a Inazuma Town yo…

No pudo continuar… Tsunami se acercó a él y lo empujó suavemente hacia un tronco de árbol y entonces lo besó, aún ante la mirada atónita de Tachimukai que intentaba abrir la boca para gritar, pero no podía porque Tsunami sacó su lengua y empezó a recorrer cada parte de la boca de Tachimukai… como impidiéndole pedir su llamada de auxilio.

Tachimukai estaba aprisionado y cogido por las manos mientras Tsunami seguía besándolo, hasta que finalmente, el portero se logró salir del bloqueo de Tsunami y le propinó un puñetazo.

- ¡Detente! ¡No jueges conmigo! ¡Tsunami-san! ¿Cómo… te atreves…?

El puñetazo no era muy duro, sólo separó a esos dos unos cuantos centímetros. Tsunami entendió que si no quería perderlo para siempre no había otra opción… y simplemente caminó hacia Tachimukai, lo tomó de su remera y le propinó un golpe fuerte que lo lanzó cerca de la rivera del arroyo. El portero suplente cayó con fuerza.

- No… detente… esto… ¡Esto no es gracioso! ¡Detente!

"_Tú… eso… tú…"_

Tsunami tomó a Tachimukai y lo jaló hacia cerca de un tronco de árbol donde lo dejó sentado, mientras que con su mano izquierda tomaba los dos brazos del portero y los apretaba con fuerza a la altura de la muñeca, como para inmovilizarlo… mientras que depositaba el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus piernas, para bloquear su movilidad e impedirle que escape.

- ¡NOO! ¡Eehh… detente…! ¡Aaahh… aahh…!

Tsunami le abrió el short a Tachimukai y metió mano primero a su ropa interior… frotándola para sentir el miembro del portero, que solo gritaba e intentaba pedirle a Tsunami que se detuviera, pero es obvio que su petición caería en oídos sordos. Tsunami una vez que logró sentir el miembro de Tachimukai, le quitó por completo sus shorts y ropa interior, para tomar el miembro y empezar a masturbarlo con fuerza.

- ¡Detente… noo! ¡Aahhh… aahh…!

Tal vez por la sorpresa o por algún otro motivo, Tachimukai se vino enseguida, salpicando de semen las manos de Tsunami, que rápidamente soltó los brazos del portero, se limpio el semen en su propio traje y tomando a Tachimukai, lo abrió un poco de piernas. Luego se dirigio hacia sus shorts y empezó a bajárselos.

- Tú… ¡Tsunami-san! ¿¡Pero que estás…?

Tachimukai empezó a gritar de terror al entender lo que Tsunami estaba haciendo. Pero por mas que gritara, nadie vendría a salvarlo… sus gritos se ahogarían en el bosque y entre los árboles, mientras que quedaba paralizado por ver como Tsunami se bajaba la ropa interior y dejaba ver su miembro… erecto y dispuesto a profanar el cuerpo de ese portero.

- ¡Nooo! ¡Detente! ¡No entrará! ¡Detente!

Tsunami con uno de los dedos todavía algo sucios del semen de Tachimukai, decidió metérselo sin previo aviso en la entrada de ese portero. El chico gritó de dolor, mientras Tsunami intentaba abrir camino para lo que sería la penetración.

Tsunami masajeó la entrada de Tachimukai un momento mientras el otro solo gritaba y jadeaba de miedo, asco y de placer… para luego usar su propio miembro y empezar la penetración.

"_En ese momento lo supe… ni mis propias células eran puras…"_

- Uuuhh… ahhh…

- Aahh… ¡Aaaaaahhhh! ¡AAAAAHHHHHHHH! – gritaba Tachimukai por la dolorosa experiencia.

Tsunami empezó a embestir… una y dos veces… hasta que igual por la excitación que sentía, sintió que estaba a punto de venirse, se salió de Tachimukai y entonces finalmente, se vino manchando el cuerpo del portero suplente, en especial la zona a la que estaba queriendo violentar.

- Tsunami-san… por favor… te lo ruego… ya no más de esto… yo…

Tsunami se masturbó un poco para poner su miembro duro y erecto y volvió a penetrar a Tachimukai a pesar de sus gritos. Ahora el no controlaba su excitación, mientras iba gimiendo mientras penetraba a Tachimukai… con embestidas duras, como para exprimir el placer que pudiera obtener de violar a un chico como ese.

- ¡Tsunami-san, me duele! ¡Me duele!

- ¡Aahh! ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaahh!

- ¡Tsunami-san! ¡Aaaah! ¡Aaaa…!

En ese momento Tsunami se acercó al rostro del atribulado Tachimukai y lo besó, como esperando que sus gritos fueran absorbidos por sus labios mientras aprovechaba poner su peso encima para poderle meter mano en los costados y el pecho… disfrutando impúdicamente del momento que se estaba proporcionando… pellizcando partes del cuerpo…

"Aunque no es igual… esto parece ese mismo sueño que tuve…"

La necesidad de aire los separó finalmente, con Tsunami volteando a Tachimukai para ponerlo en de espaldas y boca abajo, mientras le retiraba sus shorts, dejándolo indefenso y luego haciendo lo mismo con los suyos propios… y cuando tuvo eso, metió su dedo de nuevo en la entrada de Tachimukai, y abriéndole un poco las nalgas decidió penetrarlo una vez más.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! ¡Detente! ¡Detenteeee!

- ¡Aaahh! ¡Aahhh! – decía Tsuanmi mientras seguía dando embestidas fuertes.

"_En todo momento… debajo de mí… se encontraba Tachimukai… pero… su miembro… estaba… erecto… estaba…"_

- ¡AAAAHHH! ¡NOOOO! ¡NOOO! ¡Duele!

Tsunami acabó recostándose sobre la espalda del portero mientras seguía penetrándolo de modo que se preparó para dos cosas, la primera era tomar el miembro erecto de Tachimukai y empezar a masturbarlo con fuerza, y la segunda era que intentaba morder los hombres y espalda del portero, totalmente llevado por una pasión indecente.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Tsunami-san, detente, por favor! ¡Detente! ¡AAAHH! ¡DETENTE… yo… creo que… me voy a…! ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Tsunami seguía mordiendo y lamiendo lo que podía de los hombros y espalda del portero, no importándole si era ropa o era su piel, mientras que producto de esa masturbación forzosa, Tachimukai se venía por segunda vez, llenado la mano de Tsunami y el suelo de semen.

Tras eso, a Tachimukai solo le quedó ponerse a llorar, porque sólo le hacían daño esos intentos de Tsunami de darse placer. Pero eso no impidió que Tsunami siguiese ultrajándolo.

"… _esto no es un sueño… a diferencia de aquello…"_

- ¡Ya no mas! Sniff… por favor… ¡Ya no más! Sniff… snifff…

Tsunami sólo seguía embistiendo… en esa postura seria imposible besar a Tachimukai una vez más, pero no le importaba… la sensación de placer que sentía al penetrar a ese portero y oír sus gritos era algo que encendía más y más a ese surfista… que era como si su sueño se volviese realidad…

Por algún motivo, las imágenes de ese sueño volvían a Tsunami… pero de forma que lo hacían sentir mas deseoso de quitarle más y más inocencia a Tachimukai, tocándolo… estimulando su cuerpo de las formas más… bizarras que pudo encontrar mientras seguía de vez en cuando haciendo eso o masturbando fuertemente el miembro de Tachimukai, a pesar de los sollozos y los ruegos de que Tsunami se detuviera… no… eso no lo haría nunca.

"_No hay forma de que esto sólo me satisfaga a mí… pero… en realidad, Tachimukai sólo estuvo llorando todo el tiempo…"_

Tsunami perdió la cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasaba mientras que oía los sollozos de Tachimukai al sentir que había sido violentamente ultrajado por la persona en la que tal vez confiaba más... como para decirle que estaba enamorado de Endou.

Tsunami perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces penetró o cambio de posición a Tachimukai… sólo recordaba que el portero se cubría el rostro con un brazo para no ver más a su violador o tal vez para intentar olvidar todo eso que estaba pasando… ante ese apetito insaciable de Tsunami, mientras sollozaba por el dolor y la humillación…

"_Al final… me corrí tres veces fuera… y dos veces dentro… de esa forma… eyaculé…"_

Tras venirse por última vez, Tsunami se retiró de Tachimukai y vió como el semen goteaba de su miembro y de la entrada del portero que sólo yacía boca abajo llorando amargamente su suerte, mientras Tsunami sólo jadeaba del cansancio y miraba lo que había hecho… había violado a su amigo… y de la peor forma tal vez.

(Al día siguiente)

"_Después de eso… Tachimukai y yo… empezamos a salir juntos… de alguna forma todo funcionó como siempre quise…"_

- ¡Tsunami! ¿Qué te paso en la cara? ¿Te quedaste dormido en el techo de la Inazuma Caravan y rodaste y caíste? ¡Jajajajjajajajaa! ¡Eres tan ocurrente! – decía Touko riéndose.

Tsunami tenía una especie de cortes y moretones en todo el rostro, pero en especial a la altura de sus pómulos, su ojo izquierdo y su mejilla derecha. Parecía que se hubiese quedado dormido en el techo de la Inazuma Caravan y hubiera rodado hacia abajo, lastimándose en el proceso.

- Ehhh… supongo que ha sido eso… no es nada… jejee…

"_En realidad… después de ese incidente… Tachimukai me golpeó hasta sacarme la mierda…"_

- ¿Seguro que no ha sido nada? – dijo Rika – Esto es muy sospechoso diré yo… jejeje…

- No… no es nada…

- Chicos… ¡Tachimukai ya no está! – dijo Ichinose saliendo de la Caravana – Sus pertenencias…

Todos corrieron hacia la Caravana donde encontraron que en la bolsa de dormir de Tachimukai solo se encontraba un papel escrito con una letra un tanto nerviosa. Endou decidió tomar la hoja y leerla a todos:

_- "A todos los que lean esto… lo siento… pero adiós… - Tachimukai"_

- Así que realmente se ha ido… - pensó Endou mirando el papel.

- Joo… - dijo Haruna interrumpiendo – Pensé que se quedaría… pero... ¿No había dicho que iba a irse a Inazuma Town? Eso es lo que había escuchado…

- ¡Un momento! – dijo Rika - ¿De dónde sacaste que Tachimukai se iria a Inazuma Town? ¿Acaso eso no era para seguir a Endou?

- Tal vez haya decidido volver a Yokato… debe extrañar su hogar.

- Y pensar que se fue sin decirle nada a nadie… - dijo Domon – Yo al menos me despediría del capitán si tuviera que irme… pero él…

"_Tachimukai se fue sin siquiera despedirse. No sé como fue, pero tomó sus cosas y se fue…"_

- Chicos… - dijo Endou – Tal vez se haya ido porque extrañaba su hogar… todos nosotros… hemos luchado todo este tiempo… y extrañamos nuestros hogares… por eso… yo creo que apenas lleguemos a Inazuma Town, nos despediremos y cada uno volverá a donde corresponda. Si Tachimukai se fue antes… no es algo que podamos juzgar…

"_Después de eso… mi vida podría decirse volvió a la normalidad… pero…"_

- ¿A dónde piensas volver, Tsunami? – dijo Touko.

- Esto… yo… pues yo pienso volver a Okinawa…

- Oooohh… tienes que enseñarme a surfear… di que si… ¡Anda, di que sí podrás! – le pidió Touko.

- Bueno… yo creo que si puedes… ya sabes… no hay problema más grande que el mar…

"_Pero estoy seguro que por más que quiera no podré volver a esos días… que no podré volver a ser el mismo…"_

- ¡Ooooh! ¡Tsunami y sus metáforas del mar! ¡Siempre lo mismo! – dijo Touko.

- Es un tipo muy gracioso, ¿verdad, Touko? – preguntó Rika.

- ¡Claro que lo es… su fanatismo al mar y todo… ejejejejeejeje!

"_De una cosa si estoy segura… que este ha sido… mi último marzo…"_

Tsunami miró por la ventana de la Inazuma Caravan mientras veía el bosque que fue cómplice de sus pecados… ciertamente no volvería a ser el mismo nunca más. Porque por sus emociones confundidas… no sólo perdió rastro del que consideraba un chico tierno, sino que destruyó toda raíz de amor que pudiese haber entre ellos.

Ciertamente para esos dos… ese fue su último mes de Marzo.

(Nota del Autor: Escuchen 'Boys Don't Cry', Opening de la OVA 'Suteki na Shota Days 2 – Saigo no Sangatsu')

"_**Ese fue el último mes de Marzo"**_

"_**Así como los cerezos hacían llover sus pétalos, nuestro amor floreció entre los árboles"**_

"_**Lo que yo tenía encerrado en mi corazón, fue un solitario juego llamado 'Amor', que ahora soy incapaz de olvidar"**_

"_**Lo más triste que nos pongamos, será más difícil para nosotros el poder ver nuestro dolor"**_

"_**Si me pongo a silvar para siempre en la noche… ¿Esa melodía me ayudará a olvidarte?"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalaalala… lalalalalalaa…"**_

"_**Cuando tu tocas mi cuerpo, una alegre y dolorosa briza, hace que mi corazón lata sin control"**_

"_**No puedo confesarle a nadie este amor, así que déjame decírtelo con mis ojos"**_

"_**Tú a mi lado, eso es todo lo que necesito…"**_

"_**Cuando mi verdadero sueño se haga realidad, las barreras se derrumbarán, lo sé..."**_

"_**Inclusive esa cara de dolor que tienes, eventualmente desaparecerá"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalaalala… lalalalalalaa…"**_

"_**Tu sonrisa es mi felicidad…"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Lalalalalala… los chicos no lloran"**_

"_**Ese fue el último mes de Marzo…"**_

* * *

(**Nota del Autor:** Esto corresponde a la parte 2 de la adaptación del infame doujin de Tsukumo Gou, '_Saigo no Sangatsu_' (lit. "El Último Marzo'). Tal vez algunos piensen que la descripción sexual de la violación no haya sido tan explícita… o tal vez otros crean que pude haberla hecho menos explícita… pero creo que al hablar de un evento traumático, la narración es apropiada. Al menos eso creo yo… esperando no ofender a nadie en particular.

Con esto he dado por concluido este relato, basado en el doujin de Tsukumo Gou y en un Comic-Drama, de una OVA titulada 'Suteki na Shota Days'. A todos los que han leído el doujin o han visto la OVA, espero que esto haya sido de su agrado. Para los que no, les recomiendo encarecidamente esas dos cosas… esta OVA y cómic, a pesar de su temática son muy recomendables.

Gracias a todos los que me dan una oportunidad leyendo este relato…)


End file.
